Promises
by animelover276
Summary: When Haruhi confesses her love to Hikaru, Kaoru believes his twin loves her the same way. When he is reminded of a certain promise, Kaoru remembers that he must do everything he can so he and Hikaru can be happy together. HikaKao lemon and death.
1. Chapter 1

_Promises_

**Me: Warning. This contains hentai and yaoi. If you don't like, turn away right now. If you do, then enjoy the story and be prepared for some Hitachiincest.**

Chapter 1

The Hitachiin twins: The Ouran Host Club's main attraction. All girls from every year would enter the host club just to see their brotherly love act, and become regular guests. The twins have been close since they were born, and sometimes they get a little too close. The girls call it twincest.

Another day has ended at the elite Ouran Host Club, and the girls were just leaving. After the door closed behind them, the blonde king *coughs coughs* president *coughs* turns to the group. "Job well done, men." He said happily before heading to the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He exits the club room, followed by Kyoya, Honey and Mori. "Hey can we have cake when we get home?" Honey asked, and Mori nodded. The door closes and Hikaru saw his younger twin sitting in a chair, looking at the dark, cloudy sky. It was about to rain, but Kaoru was too bored too care about the rain. As long as he had Hikaru, everything was alright.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around him. "What's wrong, baby brother?"

"Hikaru we've been over this." Kaoru sighed, and held one of his hands. "I'm not your baby brother. we're twins." Hikaru kissed the top of his head and smiled. "I know. I just love to tease you."

"Hey Hikaru."

The twins remembered that they weren't alone. Haruhi walked up to them. "I need to talk to you Hikaru." She glances at Kaoru. "Alone."

Hikaru kissed his brother's cheek before letting Haruhi lead him out of the room, leaving Kaoru where he stayed. The younger Hitachiin gave an evil glare as he saw Haruhi leave. He didn't say it, but deep down, he absolutely _hated_ her. She was taking him away little by little and there was nothing he could do but sit there and watch.

If he could, he would kill her, so he and Hikaru could be happy together without having anything in their way. He clenched his fist and looked down as rain pelted the windows. He treats Haruhi like their toy because Hikaru does. He always followed his brother's actions. In a way, he kind of looked up to him. He couldn't bear to see the thought of Hikaru and _that girl_.

Finally, he stood up and headed for the door, unable to stand the feeling of not being with his brother. He walked out of the room and saw that Hikaru and Haruhi were nowhere to be seen. A thought came to his head and he started to panic, running down the hallway to his left.

He stopped when he heard voices around the corner and stopped to listen, only to find out the voices belonged to Hikaru and Haruhi. He heard a footstep and thought Haruhi was getting closer to him. He reached into his inner blazer pocket and pulled out a small knife, which he looked at closely. Kaoru was always a good student in school, always following the rules and doing his work in class, but whenever it had something to do with harming Hikaru or himself in anyway, or something getting in the way of them being together, Kaoru always found a way to take care of the problem, even if it involved killing the person.

He gripped the knife tighter and his eyes widen when he heard Haruhi say "I love you." A few seconds, a "Mmph!" was heard from Hikaru. He couldn't take it. He turned the corner and saw the one thing that he feared to see.

Hikaru had his lips pressed against _Haruhi's_.

There were no words to describe how Kaoru felt. Betrayed? Angered? Shocked? There was nothing to describe this. Hikaru pulled back and realized it was too late. He couldn't say anything. Nothing can cover what just happened. "Hi-Hika."

"Kaoru it's not what you think."

"Don't lie to me!" Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears. He clutched the knife as tight as he could, although Hikaru and Haruhi couldn't see it. He was so _tempted_ to stab her. Oh God it hurt so much. "Don't deny what just happened!" Haruhi pulled herself closer to Hikaru and gave him an evil smirk."Don't deny it, Hikaru." She replied. "We all know what happened."

Kaoru started to step back. "And besides." Haruhi cupped his cheek. "Hikaru. Is. Mine."

"Kaoru!" The younger twin turn tailed and ran own the hall, passed the staircase, and ran out of the front entrance, into the rain.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru was about to run after him until Haruhi grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? We have plenty to do now that we're alone." She pulled him in for another kiss, but it was brief as he pulled away quickly. "Enough Haruhi! I don't love you!"

"But Hikaru."

"There's already someone who has my heart, and it's not you." Hikaru pulled away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get him."

* * *

><p>Kaoru slammed the door to his and Hikaru's room and curled into a ball. A few tears flowed down his face and he looked up, recalling a memory from his and Hikaru's childhood days.<p>

It was when the two of them were nine years old, and for the first time in their lives, they've been separated from one another. Their parents had taken the two of them to different places: Hikaru was taken to his father's bank, and Kaoru was taken to one of their mother's parties.

When the two returned to the mansion, Kaoru arrived last, and ran all over the manor for his older half. He found Hikaru in one of the outer gardens and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "I missed you." He whimpered with a few tears in his eyes. Hikaru stood up and hugged him back. "Why did our parents suggest we spend a day apart? Are they crazy or something?"

Kaoru didn't respond but tighten his hold on his brother. "Kaoru it's okay." Hikaru patted his head. "From now on, we'll be together forever. Nothing will get between us." Kaoru stared at his brother, who gave him a smile in return and kissed his cheek. The younger Hitachiin blushed before smiling. "Okay."

Kaoru could remember the smile on Hikaru's face that day when he made that promise. He fell on the bed and held a pillow tightly against him as his tears stained the sheets. "Why Hikaru? You promised." His mind traced back to the knife he had earlier. The knife that had a date with Haruhi's heart. He pulled it out of his blazer and sat up. "I was planning to use this to kill Haruhi, but. . . . I guess that plan's a failure now huh?"

He rose the knife to his neck and the blade was about to cut the skin until the door burst open. "Kaoru!" Hikaru slammed the door against the wall, and Kaoru's eyes widened as he turned around and held the knife behind his back. "H-Hikaru, I-I thought you were with H-Haruhi." He was desperately trying not to spit out that cursed name.

But it was too late. Hikaru already knew what Kaoru planned to do, and he pulled the knife from behind his back. "Kaoru, why would you do this?" Hikaru slightly shook him, and he turned away with his bangs shielding his eyes. "You promised."

Hikaru's eyes widen as he remembered the promise he made to Kaoru. The two of them would always be together, no matter the cause and no matter what happened. He kissed his brother's forehead and sighed. "You idiot. Did you think I forgot?"

Kaoru looked up with tears. "But Hikaru you don't get it."

"What do I not get?" Kaoru held him closer. "I love you, Hikaru. More than a brother should, but I've kept it all this time because I thought you wou-" He was cut off when his other half forced his lips upon his. Kaoru was taken back by the kiss until they pulled apart for air. "You thought I would reject you? Kaoru I'm your brother for God's sake. Of course I love you."

"But Hi-" Kaoru was cut off by another kiss and the knife he held slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. Hikaru gently pushed him on the bed as the kiss deepened. "I made a promise, Kao." Another kiss. "And I plan to keep it."

Hikaru then started to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear, making him tense up. Kaoru wrapped his arms around him as he continued to kiss, suck, and nip onto that one spot. It wasn't long before he reached down and started to rub his newly formed erection.

Hikaru pulled his hand away and kissed his fingers. "Not yet."

"But-" Once again, he was cut off by a kiss. Hikaru pulled back, staring at his blushing brother. "You're so cute when you blush." Kaoru sat up and turned around, blushing brighter. "But that's okay." Hikaru hugged him from behind and kissed his ear. The younger twin saw Hikaru's crumpled blazer on the floor out of the corner of his eye, and in a flash, his joined the pile. He closed his legs, trying to stop himself from growing anymore.

The tie slid to the floor, and a few of his buttons were undone, and the hand responsible kept going until his chest was fully exposed. "Relax." Hikaru softly whispered in his ear. "I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

By now, Kaoru's face was completely red. "W-Well. . . . I-I guess."

"Does that mean yes?" Kaoru hesitated before nodding. Hikaru smirked before kissing his neck and one of his hands traced over his pale skin and snuck into his pants. He cupped his brother's erection and slowly ran his fingers up and down. Kaoru bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and Hikaru started to gently bite on the place he was kissing while gripping one of Kaoru's wrists. The younger half used his free hand to grip handfuls of his brother's hair. Gasps escaped from his lips as he got more turned on the more Hikaru kept this up.

Kaoru felt something poke him, and figured that was his brother. His member now made a tent in his pants and the hand touching it wrapped around it and pumped it slowly. Kaoru let go of his lip and started moaning and gripping Hikaru's hair tighter. The pleasure was too much for him, and he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. "Ah! H-Hika-"

His hand pumped faster, and Kaoru moaned louder. He started to thrust into his hand and was about to fall forward until Hikaru pulled him back. They heard something tear and saw Kaoru's sleeve torn off completely. Hikaru pulled him back by the back of his shirt, but Kaoru was thrusting as hard as he could, trying to finally cum. The older half bite his neck to keep him in place. "Hikaru please! Faster!"

Hikaru was about to do just that until Kaoru screamed and thrusted himself forward, making him fall on the bed. He felt something wet and sticky on his hand and realized Kaoru just came. He pulled his hand out of his pants and was surprised of how much he was holding back. He stared at the half on the bed, sweaty and out of breath, and he spots that his pants were soaked. His shirt was torn and what was still intact slipped to the floor, leaving Kaoru half-naked on the bed.

In a matter of seconds, Hikaru had licked his hand clean, and started to remove his own clothes. Oh he wasn't done with Kaoru, he was _far_ from done with him. Once his clothes were on the floor, he placed Kaoru on his hands and knees, and threw off his pants and boxers. "H-Hikaru- ah!" Kaoru moaned when he felt Hikaru's tongue enter him, and he thought he was in another world.

Hikaru moved one of his hands under Kaoru and pressed against a nipple, and started to toy with it. Kaoru clutched his fists and dropped his head, moaning loudly. He thought that he would come again until Hikaru removed both tools. Hikaru turned him around and placed him on his back. "I'll be gentle. Promise."

Kaoru nodded before moaning as Hikaru's member entered his tight hole. He had tears stream down his face, as his thought repeated in his mind.

_It hurts._

_But it feels so good._

_But it hurts._

_It still feels good._

_BUT IT FUCKING HURTS!_

Hikaru waited for a moment, letting Kaoru get adjusted, before starting to thrust.

_Okay now it really fucking hurts!_

Kaoru clutches the pillow and bites his lip, drawing blood, and Hikaru wipes the tears from his eyes. "If it's too much, don't be afraid to stop me, okay?"

Kaoru rose from the bed and sat in his lap, with Hikaru deep inside of him. He kissed him hard and whispered "Fuck me." Hikaru was surprised that Kaoru even knew how to even say words like that, but he didn't care. Kaoru wanted him to give it to him, and that's what he'll do.

Hikaru slammed him back on the bed and placed his legs on his shoulders, and thrusted hard. Kaoru screamed as he thrusted faster and harder, as though he was releasing all of Hell on him. "Hi-Hikaru!"

"Kao. . . You're so tight."

"Hika you're so big." Hikaru thrusted as hard as he could, trying to make Kaoru scream, and sure enough it worked. He used his free hand to play with his erection. "Oh please! Not there!"

Hikaru smirked. He loved making his brother squeal. It was one of the only things he was good at. A few thrusts later and he came deep inside of Kaoru. "C-cumming!" Kaoru came on both of their stomachs and collapsed on the bed. Hikaru pulled our and collapsed beside him, the two panting hard and out of breath. Kaoru leaned in and lightly pecked his lips. "I love you, Hika."

"I love you, Kao." Kaoru snuggled up to him and Hikaru wrapped his arms around him. "Promise not to leave me?"

"Promise."

The sun started to set as the twins succumbed to sleep, unaware of the brunette pair of eyes that were watching the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaoru shifted around in bed, trying to get comfortable, but his movements were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to his older twin. He tried to get away, but it was no use. "Don't go. You're warm." Kaoru nuzzled his head into the pillow and sighed before falling asleep again.

His dream was pleasant: Hikaru and him being the way they were in middle school, not leaving the other's side. Their lives were perfect until that day. The day Haruhi stepped in and ruined everything, the day she got between them, and the day when she started to take Hikaru away from him, the day everything changed.

He tensed up as he remembered Haruhi's words the previous day. Those words repeated in his mind as though his brain hit the replay button. He whimpered and a few tears streamed down is face, making him let out a few sobs.

The warmth of his older half was gone and he was somehow pulled into his brother's arms once again. Hikaru shushed him and stroked his hair, reassuring him that everything would be okay. He looked up and kissed his twin as hard as he could. "Come on. Let's go."

Kaoru nodded before his eyes trailed to the shredded shirt on the floor. "That was my last one too."

"Don't worry. You can use one of mine." Hikaru slid out of bed and headed towards the closet while Kaoru pull up the blanket to cover himself. Hikaru didn't mind. He was used to his brother acting like a timid girl, and he like it. It made teasing him more fun.

After the two got dressed, they headed out the door, seeing the limo pull up to the front door. They both hopped in, and the closed the door, letting the limo drive off. "What about Haruhi?"

"What about her?" Hikaru turned to him and grabbed his chin. "I don't care what she thinks. As long as I have you, I'm not worried."

"Hika." The older twin pulled him in for a deep kiss before pulling back as they arrived at Ouran Academy. The two exited the limo and made their way to the front entrance.

The two had just entered the classroom and the first person they saw was Haruhi. Kaoru gave a glare as he and his brother sat down. During the majority of class, the younger Hitachiin avoided all eye contact with the girl, but when he shot a glance, it was always a death glare. At their lunch break, Kaoru always pulled Hikaru away from Haruhi, and they sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

When school ended, Kaoru had no choice but to walk with Haruhi to the club room. They entered the club room, and everyone stared at them. "Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"No." Kaoru snapped quickly without thought. "Everything is just fine." Kyouya stopped writing in his black book and glanced at him, before the guests started to arrive.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the club, Kaoru stood up from Hikaru's side until the older twin grabbed his arm. "I'll be back." He said with a smile. "I just have to talk to Haruhi for a minute." Hikaru nodded and let go, before continuing to talk to his clients, and Kaoru walked over to Haruhi's table. "Hey Haruhi, can we talk? Alone?"<p>

The brunette gave him a look before excusing herself from the girls, and following Kaoru into the hall. As soon as Kaoru closed the door behind him, he pinned Haruhi to the wall. "Just how long are you planning to have Hikaru?"

"Until he's forever mine." Haruhi smirked in return before giving him a glare. "You were the one who stole him from me."

"Oh so you saw us yesterday."

"Damn right." She brushed off her blazer and glanced at him. Her eyes burned with the desire to eliminate him. She wanted Hikaru so much, she'd actually kill his own brother if he got in the way. Kaoru pulled the same knife out of his pocket and brought it to Haruhi's face. "I should kill you now and get it over with." He growled.

"Now now Kaoru." She replied with a smirk. "Remember, we have to keep up appearances." Kaoru gave a glare before lowering the knife and placing it back in his blazer. "You're dead to me."

"Same to you." She replied before they both walked back into the club room, acting like nothing had happened. The younger twin sat next to his brother, who gave him a questioning look. "It's nothing, Hikaru." He replied. "We just had a little talk."

Hikaru nodded, still unsure about what his brother and Haruhi were talking about.

* * *

><p>Rain pelted the ground as the Hitachiins ran inside their home, trying to avoid getting wet. The two headed upstairs to the bathroom, not caring about their muddy shoes at the front door.<p>

"Hey Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru asked as his brother threw his blazer and shirt on the doorknob. Kaoru turned to him with a questioning look? No, everything's fine. Why?"

"Well." Hikaru stripped off his clothes before turning on the shower. "Ever since you had that talk with Haruhi, you've been acting strange." After stripping his pants and boxers, Kaoru gently pushed him in the shower and kissed him softly, closing the door behind him with his foot. "Kao-" The younger Hitachiin kissed him again and again, before moving his lips to the sensitive spot behind his ear. He started to kiss all of Hikaru's sensitive spots, which weren't hard to find because they were the same as his. He reached a hand down to stroke Hikaru's erection, but was surprised that his member was still the same size.

He looked down and his brother wasn't turned on in the slightest. He found this strange. He hit all of Hikaru's buttons, but what was he doing wrong?

"I know you're trying to distract me, Kaoru."

His eyes widened as Hikaru said this. He looked up and his brother gave him a look. "Kaoru, tell me what's going on." Kaoru hugged his brother. "I don't want Haruhi to take you away from me. I want you to be with me forever, Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed before hugging his brother in return. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be with you until the end." Kaoru nodded, letting tears roll down his face.

A while later, the two exited the bathroom in clothes that were warm, dry, and clean. Without Hikaru watching, Kaoru picked up the knife that was in his blazer, and placed inside his hoodie before placing leather gloves on his hands. "I'm going out." He said as he headed for the door, and before Hikaru could reply, he said "I'll be back soon. Promise."

"You need a ride?" Kaoru shook his head. "I'll find my own way." He headed out the door, and out of sight.

* * *

><p>The alleyway was empty except for the scraps of litter scattered along the walls. A small black cat hid in a box and watched Kaoru enter the alleyway, and on the other side, was a smaller figure wearing a hood over its face. "I know it's you." Kaoru called out to the figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows and Haruhi's face was shown in the light of the moon. "So you did come." She observed. "I thought you wouldn't being the wimp you are."<p>

"I would do anything to have Hikaru." Kaoru responded, the knife sliding out of his sleeve and into his hand. "That includes eliminating the person who comes between us."

"Oh please." She scoffed. "You couldn't kill a person even if they went easy on you. You can't kill me, Kaoru. I'm too important to your brother."

"Now that is a big fat lie." Kaoru smirked. "Hikaru is mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." Haruhi clenched her fists before taking a step towards him, before charging at him, knife in hand. Before she could attack however, Kaoru grabbed her wrist, the knife inches away from his face. He chuckled with an evil look on his face. "You're such an amateur." He responded, giving the girl the most terrifying look, making her jump back. She gave him a look. She has never seen Kaoru like this. It was like he was possessed by a blood-thirsty demon.

She drove that thought out of her mind. She couldn't think about it. Not when she has to have Hikaru as her own. She charged at him again, and Kaoru was about to move out of the way when he felt something cut his arm. He looked and saw blood running down his left arm. While he was off guard, Haruhi took the advantage to stab him, but missed as she only grazed his cheek and ear. Kaoru licked the blood rolling down his face, his eyes glowing red. "You couldn't kill even if you tried." He replied before getting in her face. "There's one thing different about you and I." Just after he said this, His knife pierced her heart, and she coughed up blood. Kaoru brought his lips to her ear.

"You see, I know how to kill and not get caught."

Haruhi fell back, her sightless eyes staring at the sky. Kaoru stayed silent before laughing uncontrollably. For the first time in his life, he felt so relieved in killing someone. Finally, Haruhi was out of their lives. He had to stop laughing for a moment before taking her knife out of her hand and placed it inside his pocket, and placed the bloody knife in her hand, having it clutch the knife tightly, making it look like she committed suicide. Kaoru gave the corpse an evil smirk before exiting the alley and returning home, the cat following closely.

On the way, he pulled a small black notebook out of his pants pocket, and scribbled down Haruhi's name, making it the tenth name on that list. He placed it back in his pocket, and heard a small meow from the cat. He looked down, staring at the crimson red eyes staring up at him. He bent down and petted the cat, making it purr, and he scooped it in his arms. The cat looked back at Haruhi's corpse, and Kaoru followed its gaze. "Come on. Let's go."

He made his way home, with the cat walking beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru slowly approached his room, taking a breath, and looked down to stare at the cat he brought with him. It stared at him with the same crimson red eyes he gave Haruhi. He had to give a persuading excuse, thinking Hikaru would get angry if he told the truth. Oh yeah, he also had to look convincing as well. Just saying with a worried face just won't work. He tried to let out a few tears, but failed. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Nothing was working. How was he going to cry?

He started to think about the past two months, that whenever Hikaru went, Haruhi always followed right behind them. He felt betrayed by both of them, mostly by Hikaru, who refused to tell him what he and the girl were talking about. The younger Hitachiin thought about all of the times that Hikaru had yelled at him**(Maybe like once or twice)**, and the times where he thought Hikaru was hiding something from him. "Damn."

A few tears dropped to the floor, and Kaoru looked up to stare at his bedroom door. He backed away before bursting into the room with tears, jumping on the bed and hugging Hikaru. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock by seeing Kaoru in such a state. "Hikaru." Kaoru sobbed in his brother's arms, Hikaru slowly stroking his hair to calm him down. "What happened?"

"I-It was H-Haruhi." Kaoru replied while stammering. "I-I was on my way home, a-and she tried t-to attack me." He was expecting Hikaru to pull him closer, so he decided to make himself even more convincing.

Kaoru pulled himself closer to his brother, planting tender kisses on his lips, and making more worried sounds. The last kiss deepened, and Hikaru held the back of his brother's head. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the younger half away from him. Kaoru stayed silent as he buried his face in his chest, now questioning himself why Hikaru hasn't hugged him yet.

"Don't give me a stupid excuse and tell me the real reason."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru let go of his hair and didn't touch him again. He looked up and his eyes filled with fear when he saw his twin's face. In a flash, Hikaru grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks in the process, and staring into his eyes. "There's no point to lie, Kaoru." He said. "I can see your eyes. What happened to Haruhi?"

Kaoru pulled away with his bangs shielding his eyes. Slowly and quietly, he slightly smiled and started to chuckle. That chuckle turned into a laugh, and that laugh turned into a cackle. He placed a hand over his eye and flopped backwards on the bed, his red eyes just filled with blood and murder**(Okay Kaoru stop it. You're scaring me)**. He stopped when his brother kissed him hard while pinning his wrists to the bed.

Kaoru broke free from his grip and grabbed the back of Hikaru's shirt, trying to rip it off of him. The older half pulled him away, and gave him a stern look. "Kaoru. ." The younger twin stared at the bed, clutching the sheets. He didn't know what Hikaru would say to him. He figured that he would yell and fuss at him, telling him that he's fucking insane and just shout harsh words. Instead, he felt his brother's hand ruffle his hair a bit, and he looked up to see a little glint of red in his eyes. "If you wanted blood, you could have just asked me."

Kaoru's eyes widened before Hikaru let him go and tilted his head, pulling his shirt collar away from his neck. Kaoru leaned in and gave his brother a quick kiss before trailing his mouth downwards, gently placing small licks on his neck. "You can have some of mine too."

"Kaoru, darling how nice, but I have to decline."

"Hikaru, dear I know you want some." Kaoru lightly sucked on his neck, with Hikaru feeling fangs gently graze him. "Kao, do you want some or do you just want to tease both of us?" As soon as he said that, he gripped his twin's hair as he felt those fangs pierce him. He couldn't help it. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and pierce his wrist with fangs. Both twins' eyes turned from amber to crimson red as blood rolled down their mouths and onto the bed. The smell of blood became too much for them, having the two of them crave for more. Kaoru pulled back, and licked blood off of his lips, satisfied from the meal. "Hika-" Kaoru gasped when his brother's fangs pierced his neck, his arm dropping from his hand.

Kaoru was officially scared.

Over the years, his brother only drank no more than a few mouthfuls from him, but this sudden change in hunger made him think Hikaru could actually kill him if he keeps this up. He wanted to warn Hikaru, try to stop him, but the words died in his mouth as he started to see black. "Hikaru."

At last, those fangs let go, and Kaoru fell to the bed. Hikaru's eyes widened when he saw his brother not move, but only twitched a few fingers, and a few tears rolled down his face. "Kaoru." The younger half turned towards him, and Hikaru became more afraid when he saw his eyes starting to lose sight. Hikaru stared at the floor. "It's hard to be a demon huh Midnight."

The cat jumped on the bed and slowly changed its form. Instead of a cat, there was a girl with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a short, black spaghetti strap dress. "You idiot." She said.

"I know I know." He replied. "I didn't mean to."

"Hibiki stop with the excuses." In a flash, the older twin grabbed her by the neck with one hand and glared at her with those crimson eyes. "Don't call me by that name." He growled. "I'm not Hibiki. His name is not Kazuo."

"But you do understand right?" The girl asked him as she pulled away. "You have to face the consequences, even though you are of royal blood."

"Midnight stop, just stop." He knew what was going to happen to him and his brother, and he didn't want to think about it. Midnight cupped his cheeks and pulled him close. "Hibiki my brother, please. Take care of him. Despite your kills, he'll be the one to face the punishment." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his ear. "Please, protect us, Hibiki. For Kazuo's sake."

Hikaru hugged her back, and pulled her closer when he felt scars on her back. His memory traced back to a few months ago, when the girl had broken one of the sacred laws of being a demon. Although she avoided execution on the spot, she was still punished by having both wings ripped from her body, and forced to be a human girl.

She tightened her grip. "Surviving on each other's blood is risky. The more blood you consume, the greater your power becomes. I think that's why you couldn't stop drinking his blood."

"Royal blood is powerful." Hikaru replied while glancing back at his brother, who shifted and turned over. "We have to be careful, or else. . . ." He trailed off, unable to think about what would happen if he killed Kaoru.

Midnight pulled back and headed towards the window. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." She turned to stare at her brother. "Protect Kazuo. Promise." Hikaru nodded before the girl transformed into a cat, and jumped off of the balcony, out of sight. Hikaru sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers tangling in his brother's hair.

_"Protect Kazuo."_

He leaned down and gently kissed Kaoru before nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck. He stripped himself until he was in nothing but boxers and he crawled in next to his brother.

"I love you, Kazuo."

**Me: Plot twist: the twins are actually demons, and they're the twin princes of the demon race(how I love royalty). Betcha didn't see that one coming did ya? Anyway I'll explain more in the next chapter(probably). My name is Tomaki, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen Haruhi?"

The next afternoon, the Host Club was filled with girls wanting to see Haruhi. They whispered to each other, questioning on why she hasn't shown up. The door opened, letting Hikaru and Kaoru into the room only to be swarmed with girls. The two knew what they were about to ask: Where is Haruhi? Why hasn't he shown up yet? Was he in class today? "Hikaru, Kaoru-"

"We haven't seen him." Hikaru replied as he and his brother sat on a nearby sofa. The girls whined before splitting up, each going to a different host. A few of the girls noticed that Kaoru was a lot more pale than usual, and noticed that Hikaru was paying more attention to him than the girls.

At one point, he lead the younger twin out of the room, ignoring the girls with hearts in their eyes.

Hikaru closed the door behind him and Kaoru leaned against the wall. "I'm alright, Hika. I promise." The older twin wasn't convinced of the smile he gave. He pulled back his sleeve, only so much as to reveal his wrist. "Come on. You need your strength."

"But Hikaru-" He was cut off by a kiss, his brother's tongue brushing across his hidden fangs, making him jump. He pulled back, his eyes glimmering a hint of crimson. "Kaoru please. I don't want to see you like this. Besides. . ." He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "If you look pale, people will be suspicious about us. They'll probably even find out our secret."

That made Kaoru tense up as he subconsciously grabbed his brother's arm. He stared at his wrist and licked his lips, his eyes changing to crimson. The sight of his brother's skin revealed like this made him drool a bit. Hikaru saw this and smirked. "Go ahead."

Kaoru wasted no time in sinking his fangs into his brother, licking the blood that flowed down his arm before it hit the floor. His eyes glowed as he sucked, Hikaru running a hand through his hair. After a few mouthfuls, Kaoru pulled back for air, licking the blood rolling down his mouth. "Better?" Kaoru nodded and Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Let's go. People would get the wrong idea."

The two entered the club room, unaware of the student holding a camera around the corner.

* * *

><p>The girls were about to exit the club room until a student barged into the door, almost falling over as he ran to the middle of the room. "I have terrible news." He panted. "It appears that a student has been killed."<p>

The girls whispered to each other with concerned looks. Some of the girls thought that it was their friend who didn't show up to school the day before. Honey-senpai took a bite out of his cake and turned to the student. "Who was killed?"

The student slowly stood up, clutching the newspaper in his hand tightly. "H-Haruhi Fujioka."

The entire room went dead silent. The girls stared with wide eyes while Tamaki fell to his knees. Honey-senpai's jaw dropped as he dropped his fork with a clatter and Usa-chan slipped out of his hands and to the floor while Mori-senpai stayed silent. Kyouya stopped writing in his black book as his pencil snapped, and Renge dropped her teacup, having it crash to the floor and tea spilling everywhere. "W-What?"

"H-Haruhi is. . . dead?" Kyouya glanced at the twins and saw Kaoru's bangs shielding his eyes, hiding their crimson color.

"N-No that can't be."

"Haruhi j-just missed school. That's all." The girls couldn't believe what they had just heard. They didn't want to believe that the natural type, the most recent member of the Host Club, just died. A few of the girls ran out of the room with tears while some sat down in a chair or on a sofa. Tamaki's bangs shielded his eyes as he exited the room, calling a limo and heading home.

The twins sat in a couple of chairs and stared out of the window, their bangs still hiding the crimson color of their eyes. The room stayed dead silent as students started to exit through the doors, calling their limo drivers to take them home. The only students left in the club room were the twins and Kyouya, who was still writing in his notebook with a new pencil, until he closed it and strode towards the twins. "I know what you two have done."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, still hiding his eyes.

"I know you killed Haruhi, Kaoru."

At that moment, Kaoru slightly gripped the armchair, an irritated look appearing on his face. "I also know why you did, and I know the fact that you two are demons." Both of the twins glared at him with those eyes, and he just smiled. "How long have you known?"

"Since you two joined the Host Club." He stared at Kaoru, whose face gave off a demon-like glare. He pushed up his glasses before grabbing Kaoru's wrist, stopping the younger twin from stabbing him. "Now now, Kaoru, or should I say Kazuo." Kaoru growled when the ravenette said his true name, his eyes glowing. "You wouldn't dare harm the son of the Shadow King, now would you?"

Both twin's eyes widened at the statement. "N-No way."

"Kaoru move!" Hikaru grabbed his younger half from behind and pulled him backwards. He gave a frightened look as his brother pulled him close. "Th-That can't be. He was confirmed dead when he was a baby. You can't be."

"It's true that I was separated from my father when I was an infant, but as you can see, I'm alive."

"Prove that you are the son of the Shadow King."

Kyouya closed his eyes with a smile, dark shadows emitting from his own. Those shadows ran across the walls, covering the windows, turning the room into a complete black void. The ravenette started to grin wildly as he took off his glasses and black arms shot out from behind him, wrapping around Kaoru and threatening to pull him away from his brother.

The younger twin was pulled out of his arms and was being dragged towards a door. Tears flowed down his face as he clawed the floor, trying to break free. "H-Hibiki!"

"Kazuo no!" Tripping over his feet a couple of times, the older twin desperately dashed towards his brother, tears also running down his face. He couldn't imagine a life without him. Black shadows also pulled him back, nearly choking him as he felt something tighten around his neck. Kaoru reached out for his older half. "Hikaru!"

"No! Kaoru!"

At once, everything disappeared, and the room reverted back to normal. Hikaru was on his knees, reaching out for the younger twin with tears, panting hard, while Kaoru was on the floor, panting hard with tears and his arm stretched out the opposite way. Without wasting a second, Hikaru dashed towards his brother and pulled him into his arms. Kaoru didn't hesitate to return the hug, this time, holding on tight enough that nothing would pull him away. "You. . ." Hikaru jerked his head towards Kyouya with a glare. "You monster!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses back onto his face as the grin slowly faded into a smirk. A few shadows appeared into his hand as he stared at the twins. "Just remember, you are also a monster. And Kaoru." The younger Hitachiin tensed up and clutched his brother tighter. "Remember, you can't escape what's to come, even though you are royal blood."

"Shut up." Kyouya jerked his head towards him and gave the most terrifying look, making him shroud into his brother's arms. "Remember, shadows are superior than demons, so what you say now can lead to your grave." The younger twin ignored his words and gave him a glare with those crimson eyes. The ravenette turned away and headed for the door, leaving the twins alone in the room. "Hikaru."

"Shh." The older Hitachiin stroked his hair. "It's alright."

"No it's not." Kaoru replied. "Mother and Father know about my kills. They know I've broken one of the guidelines." Hikaru looked up. "The Death Guidelines, you mean." Kaoru nodded and pulled himself closer to Hikaru. The older twin sighed before a small book appeared beside them. He slowly took the book into his hand and flipped a few pages. "The Guidelines are a few of the most sacred laws all demons must follow." He read. "Anyone who defies these laws is punishable by death."

Kaoru slowly started to lightly draw his tongue across his brother's neck before sucking, gripping a handful of hair in the process. Hikaru ignored him and kept reading aloud. "Demons shall only kill if that person or individual threatens to expose their existence. Demons shall not kill for emotional reasons such as revenge or love. Demons shall not kill without reason."

"Demons shall only kill when necessary." Kaoru continued, leaving a red mark on his brother. "If demons kill, they shall kill in secret. Meaning demons must not be found guilty of the murder by mere humans."

"Demons shall not kill anyone of their race or an individual of another race. Doing so is punishable by death."

"Demons shall kill out of self-defense." Kaoru closed the book and set it beside his twin before kissing him gently. "Say Hikaru, how many people have you killed?"

The older twin kissed his ear with a slight smile. "Not that many. Only about four."

"Four?"

"Well how many have you killed?" Kaoru tightened his hold on his brother as his bangs shielded his eyes, staying silent. Hikaru looked down only to see him pull away. "Come on. You can tell me, Kao." The older twin reached out to cup his brother's cheek, but instead, the younger twin gently nipped a few of his fingers. "Kazuo."

"Including Haruhi, I have ten kills." Hikaru gave him a look. "Ten of my kills involved you or me being threatened. The other few knew too much about our existence. So in total, I have sixteen kills."

In a flash, Hikaru pulled his hand away, wincing when Kaoru's fangs grazed him deep, causing blood to roll down his hand. He gave his brother a surprised look. "Sixteen kills? No wonder you've been so blood thirsty."

"I won't get in trouble." Kaoru replied. "They can't hurt me because I'm royalty."

"That doesn't matter. Father will still punish you." Hikaru pulled him into a hug and held him close. He felt something wet trace up the side of his neck, and yanked his brother's head away by the hair. "Don't even think about it, Kazuo."

"But Hibiki. I'm hungry."

"You've had enough blood for one day."

"Another mouthful won't hurt."

"Kazuo!" The younger twin gazed into his eyes, and Hikaru tensed up. His twin was giving him the most adorable and innocent look that wanted him to give in. He forced himself to look away and get off of the floor, with Kaoru trailing closely behind him. "No blood, alright?"

"Alright."

"Besides, if you have any more, you may kill me."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru said this, and hugged his brother from behind. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was having that much."

"You were too blood thirsty to realize." Hikaru sighed before turning around and patting his brother's head. Kaoru looked up with tears in his eyes as the older Hitachiin smiled at him. "Well just be careful, okay?" Kaoru nodded before jerking his head towards the door with crimson eyes. His brother raised an eyebrow until he said "Someone's watching."

Hikaru also jerked his head towards the door, to see it slam shut and footsteps were hear running down the hall. Kaoru snuggled closer to his brother. "Who was it?" Hikaru asked him.

"One of the idiots from the newspaper club. It seems as though they found out about our race." Hikaru pulled him closer. "If they tell the entire school, our cover is blown."

"Can we kill them?"

The older half stared down at his brother, and smiled at him. "You know we have to, Kaoru." His brother nodded as the two broke apart and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"President, we were right all along!"<p>

"I knew there was something wrong with those twins."

The president of the newspaper club was staring out of the window as his reporters said this. He turned to them with a straight face. "What did you find out?"

"They're vampires." The first reporter said**(I'm not gonna bother looking up their names, but you know who I'm talking about.)**. "We saw the younger one biting his brother with fangs."

"We have to tell the students."

"Tell them what?"

The three heard the door close and whirled around to see the Hitachiin twins behind them. Both twins tilted their heads in opposite directions before the room started to darken around them, despite the sunset lighting up the room. The three students stepped back in fear as the room turned to black around them. "You're not thinking of telling the students about our existence, I hope." Hikaru said calmly.

"Because that'll have you end up dead." Kaoru continued with an innocent smile. Their eyes widened in fear as they backed up to the window. Both twins stepped closer, extracting their fangs while grinning wildly. "S-Stay away, vampires!"

"Oh please." Hikaru replied. "Do you honestly believe we're the same as those narcissistic bloodsuckers?"

"Unlike them, we're more civilized." Kaoru continued. "All they care about is feeding themselves. Us, on the other hand, are nothing like that. But. . ."

"If you tell anyone about us, we will be forced to kill you." Hikaru finished his brother's sentence with crimson eyes glaring right at the students. "We would rip out your hearts and feed them to the crows."

"Not the crows, Hikaru." Kaoru replied to him. "They don't deserve the crows. They deserve Satan's Hound."

"That's even better."

The three students were practically trembling scared in a corner as the twins discussed on what they would do. Once the duo saw their terrified looks, they stopped. "I hope you know what we're saying." Hikaru said to them. "Tell anyone and we will kill you."

"We won't tell anyone. Promise." The president replied in a terrified tone. The twins gave each other a look before reverting the room back to normal, and they retracted their fangs. "Remember our warning." Kaoru said before the two of them left the room.

* * *

><p>"Well that takes care of that."<p>

Kaoru started to lick blood off of his hand and he glared at the three students with crimson eyes; the same three students who told the twins that they wouldn't tell anyone about their existence. "It's a good thing we followed them." Hikaru replied. "Or else we would be ruined."

A dark portal opened beside them and a girl with navy blue hair in a maid's outfit bowed to them. "I bring a message." Hikaru stretched out his hand to receive the letter and the girl placed it in his hand. "Thank you, Luna."

"It's for Kaoru-sama." The girl known as Luna bowed again before disappearing through the dark portal. The two stared at the letter before both of their eyes widened. Kaoru quickly dove behind his brother and whimpered.

The letter was from their father.

**Me: O_O I wonder what the letter says. Anyway we'll find out next chapter. So until then, my name is Tomaki and I'll see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The twins headed home with letter in hand. The envelope stayed closed and clutched in Hikaru's hand. Kaoru however, clutched his brother's arm, holding onto it tightly in fear. Both of them knew what the letter was about, and they knew that their father found out about Kaoru's kills and that he broke the guidelines. Neither of them wanted to think about the consequences, nor what would happen after Kaoru is executed. They were scared for similar reasons: Hikaru doesn't want Kaoru to die, and Kaoru doesn't want to leave Hikaru.

The two entered their bedroom and Kaoru sat on the bed before hugging a pillow. Hikaru closed the door behind him and started to rip open the envelope. Kaoru held his breath and clutched the pillow tighter as Hikaru held the letter between his fingers. He looked up to see his brother's frightened face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this."

Kaoru nodded, still unsure to believe Hikaru's words**(Kaoru he's your own fucking brother)**. The two heard a meow and turned to the balcony to see Midnight jump down from the railing and padding into the room, transforming into her original form. "What does it say?" She asked as she sat on the bed next to Kaoru. Hikaru unfolded the letter and his eyes widened as soon as he read the first sentence. Both siblings saw their brother's expression and gave worried looks. "Hibiki?"

Hikaru ignored the two and kept reading, gritting his teeth as the letter became worse by each line. Once he reached the end, the letter slipped from his hand, and he slid to the floor. Kaoru and Midnight's eyes widened as they ran to him, almost crying when they saw his expression. Hikaru had a face as though Freddy Fazbear was looming down on him, his song ringing in his ears until they bled, and finally snapping his neck and stuffing him into a spare suit.

"Hibiki!"

He was snapped out of thought when the siblings yelled. Turning to them, he saw teary eyes, and their hands grabbing his. "What did it say?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru placed a hand over his eyes as he shoved the letter to Midnight. She stared at the first line and her eyes widened. "Midnight."

"To Kazuo." She read. "From your actions these past ten years, I have to say I find it disgusting that you're my son." Once that was said, Kaoru's eyes grew wide. "As you are royal blood, even you must have been smart enough not to break the guidelines, knowing you would be killed if you did. Ever since you broke the guidelines, our race has been thinking I haven't raised you properly."

"He raised us until we were 6." Hikaru corrected, but Midnight kept reading. "Since you broke these rules, I thought of leaving your punishment to the Shadow King and his son, but I don't think that would be enough." As soon as _Shadow King_ escaped her lips, Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears. "He wouldn't."

"I would exile you as I did to Midnight rather than kill you, but you can't walk away from this fate. I thought you knew better than to do stupid shit like this. I am very disappointed and disgusted by your decisions. Your trial will be held on December 14. If you don't arrive, I will order the soldiers to find you and kill you on the spot. I don't want to do this Kazuo, but after what you've done, you need to be punished." Water drops slowly landed on the letter as Midnight had tears rolling down her face. Kaoru fell to his knees in shock. "Wh- What?"

The letter slipped from her hands as Midnight sat on the bed, trying to wipe her tears. Hikaru slowly got off of the floor and slowly threw his hand to the side, opening a dark portal in the wall. The younger Hitachiin noticed this, realizing what his twin was thinking. Before he stepped through the portal, Kaoru grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

Hikaru noticed what his twin was planning and shook his head, having his brother form tears in his eyes. "Hikaru-" He was cut off when his brother placed a finger to his lips, followed by his own. Kaoru tensed up when he felt his brother's tongue graze across his fangs, the taste of blood filling his mouth. The older twin felt a presence behind him and felt Midnight's tongue trail across the nape of his neck. "Hibiki." She breathed.

The overwhelming taste made Kaoru throw his head back, sucking on his brother's tongue before he pulled away. Hikaru turned to Midnight, who had eyes halfway open, her tongue slightly stuck out, and fangs extracted. The older twin placed her on the bed. "Wait for me, okay?"

"But Hikaru-"

"Don't worry." Hikaru cut off his brother while cupping his cheek. "Remember, I swore I'd protect you. If you died, who knows what I'll do." Kaoru turned away, grabbing his brother's hand and kissing the palm. He felt Hikaru's lips press against his neck and squeezed his hand. "Go on." He said. "You'll need it."

Kaoru felt his tongue trail across his neck before fangs pierced into his sensitive spot. He moaned and threw his head back, his facing growing red. Hikaru pulled back after a few mouthfuls, licking blood off of his lips. "If you feel weak, get something to eat. Maybe Midnight would offer her blood to you."

They turned to the bed and saw that Midnight was gone. Hearing a meow, they saw her jump off of the balcony and out of sight. "Well I better go." Hikaru said, pulling away from Kaoru. The younger twin kissed his brother's fingers before his hand slipped away and into the portal, having it close. Kaoru stood up from the floor, heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_Be careful, Hibiki._

**Me: Well then. . . . . . that went well. So in the next chapter, we'll probably be with Hikaru/Hibiki in the Demon's Realm. I say probably because I haven't gotten the next chapter laid out in my mind, so that'll be a while(maybe). Anyway until the next chapter, I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
